Rukia Stays the Night
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Byakuya is leaving for the World of the Living, and he doesn't trust Rukia to stay home alone. So he has Gin take her in for the night. But the question is, who's watching who? LEMONS. SMUT. You have been warned.


**Lemony:** Ok this idea came to me when I fell down the stairs.

**Awesome:** Wow.

**Wicked: **How could think while falling down the stairs?

**Lemony:** I'm juts versatile that way.

**Wicked:** No, your just an idiot.

**Awesome:** I gonna hafta' agree with Wicked on this one.

**Lemony:** Bite me.

Rukia Stays the Night

Synopisis(written by Nin-Ni Chan): Byakuya is leaving for the World of the Living, and he doesn't trust Rukia to stay home alone. So he has Gin take her in for the night. But the question is, who's watching who?

*Disclaimer* I don't own Bleach. It's just that simple.

"But Nii-sama," Rukia whined, Byakuya turned back to the raven-haired girl. She had been trying to convince him to let her stay home alone.

"No buts, Rukia." Byakuya said dryly as he continued to prepare to depart to the world of the living. Rukia sighed; Byakuya was stubborn as a mule sometimes. But what could she do? She tried pleading, arguing, throwing a fit, and then pouting and Byakuya insisted she stay with a fellow captain. Although Byakuya didn't need to explain his reasoning he figured Rukia would be safe with another captain around. Byakuya knew Rukia was a capable soul reaper but part of his 'brotherly' instincts where that she should never be unsupervised. He would sleep well at night knowing she was with someone powerful, and able to take down enemies just as good as himself. Somehow word had gotten back to Gin Ichimaru and he volunteered to take Rukia in for the night. Byakuya complied only because he didn't particularly care for Gin and felt he had nothing to worry about. And if something happened to Rukia, Byakuya was certain he could murder Ichimaru with no problems. Everything works itself out in the end.

"Your babysitter is in charge of you while I'm gone, understand?" Byakuya said continuing to look about the manor for human clothes. Rukia followed behind him, scowling.

"I'm not a baby." She muttered under her breath, unfortunately Byakuya had ears like an elephant.

"I heard that. And its little comments like that make me not trust you to stay alone. Now, your babysitter is in charge of you while I'm gone, do you understand me Rukia Kuchiki?"

Holy crap. Byakuya had just repeated himself… AND used her full name! He was deadly serious about this. Those cold grey eyes peered over a broad shoulder, Byakuya was asking her anymore, he was **telling** her.

"I understand, forgive me Nii-sama." Rukia said in a low voice, she knew when she was beat. The best thing she could do now was get ready to stay the night with the fox-faced Captain. Rukia went back to her bedroom and slammed the door. She really hated Byakuya sometimes, but this was his castle and he was king therefore his word was law.

"Your babysitter is charge of while I'm gone." Rukia mocked laughing slightly at her poor attempt to be Byakuya. Although she could understand his concern, Rukia felt one night alone wouldn't kill her. Rukia packed her overnight bag, of course it would be rabbit-themed. When it came time to pick her pajamas, Rukia was at a loss. All she had were nighties that Nii-sama picked out for her. All of them left little to the imagination, Byakuya had explained to her that this is what all noblewomen wear to bed (**Lemony**: we all know he's lying!) Rukia settled on a small pale pink one, she folded the delicate and placed it her night bag. She went over the items, a toothbrush, a washcloth, change of clothes, a Chappy plushie, and a pillow. Satisfied with her choice of items Rukia zipped her night bag.

"Lets go." Byakuya commanded from her doorway, Rukia reluctantly followed her brother.

Once in front of Gin's house, Rukia found it hard to breathe. She had never imagined Gin's house looked…normal. Rukia always imagined that the fox-faced captain was always awake coming up with ways to torment people. Instead the house looked very calm, one light could be seen from the front window. Oh man, Gin was home. He was probably coming with every means of torture you could think of.

Gin sat in his living room, awaiting his guest to arrive. Rukia would be spending the night with him. he could only imagine her face when Byakuya told her she would be staying him. Gin imagined it was absolutely dreadful. Gin promised himself he wouldn't do anything to accost the young Kuchiki. It was bad enough she didn't trust him already. Gin was a little hurt the raven-haired Kuchiki didn't want to stay with him, although he had always wanted her to…

Rukia hesitantly knocked on the door, she knocked so softly she barely made a sound. Byakuya had been standing next to her, fed up with his sisters reluctance, Byakuya kicked the door so loudly it echoed through the Soul Society. Gin startled by the loud noise, went to the door. Perhaps Rukia was excited if she where knocking like that. Gin opened the door and greeted the pair, Rukia stared down at her feet.

"Rukia, go inside and give Gin and I a moment alone." Byakuya commanded, Rukia brushed past Gin without a word. She stood in the middle of Gin living room while Gin closed the door to give the two captains some privacy. Rukia glanced from left to right, Gin house was nowhere near the size of Kuchiki manor but it was big enough. Rukia studied the living room, it was actually warmly decorated.

"_Rangiku."_ Rukia thought, there was no way in hell Gin designed his house himself. Rukia didn't want to sit on the couch, she was too nervous. She would just wait for Gin to come back.

Gin had barely turned from closing the door, when he was clasped by his shirt collar and held close to Byakuya's face. Gin could barely breath Byakuya was holding his shirt so tight.

"Now listen and listen good Ichimaru Gin, I don't want any funny business concerning my sister. She has my Soul Pager number and if I get the slightest inkling your up to no good, I'll skin you alive. Understand?" Byakuya threatened, Gin's smile widened.

"_Aww, he concerned."_ Gin thought with a low chuckle, Byakuya scowled.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Byakuya seethed, Gin was not intimidated by Byakuya's idle threatens. If Byakuya wanted a fight, Gin would survive, after all, they were both evenly matched.

"You're so scary." Gin teased, Byakuya tensed he wanted to slap that silly grin right of his face. But he didn't he thought that might provoke Gin to harm his sister in his absents. Byakuya flash-stepped away from Gin before he strangled him! Gin returned inside to Rukia standing as if she where frozen. Ichimaru couldn't help but tease the little raven. He leaned against the door and stared, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Rukia looked at everything but Gin. Gin made his way across the room and stood in front of Rukia. He was so close Rukia felt heat radiating off of him.

"Can I put your bag away Rukia?" Gin asked, Rukia looked down and realized she was clutching her bag. She gave it to Gin who stored it in a nearby closet all the while she didn't utter two words.

"Rukia, have you eaten?" Gin questioned, as a matter of fact Byakuya rushed her out the house so quick she hadn't. Rukia shook her head, she was worried Gin might cook her!

"Would you like some rabbit soup?" Gin laughed rabbit soup? Rukia almost had a stroke, had he really cooked a rabbit.

"You didn't kill a poor, defenseless bunny!" Rukia exclaimed,

"_Now she finds her voice."_ Gin thought with a chuckle, Gin thought Rukia was going to pass out at any minute.

"Just kidding. I made ramen." Gin laughed, Rukia brought a hand to her chest, she thought her heart might leap out of it. Gin motioned for her to follow him. The pair appeared in a small kitchen, it was very clean and organized.

"You can help yourself, the bowls are in that cabinet. Now if you need me, I'll be in the shower." Gin explained, Rukia reddened, the thought of Gin in the shower was enough to make her wet. She shook her head when she realized she was being perverted. Gin turned to leave, but not without nudging Rukia further into the kitchen.

A few minutes past and Rukia sat at a small table and played with her ramen. It was good, but she had only taken a few bites. He mind was preoccupied with what Gin was doing. Rukia heard the shower going, images of Gin undressing flashed in her mind.

"_No, no, no,"_ Rukia's mind yelled, more images appeared. This time it was Gin standing under the shower letting the hot water drench him from top to bottom, the steam in the bathroom making beads of water roll down his body. Rukia swallowed hard, she felt herself moistening.

Not good.

Rukia had lost her appetite; she stood and washed out her bowl. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the shower stop. Gin appeared in the door way of the kitchen, he watched Rukia cleaning up. He studied the young Kuchiki, she appeared to be flushed and seemed to be sweating. Gin cleared his throat, Rukia nearly had a heart attack! Gin was dressed in nothing but a towel! Rukia managed to catch herself before her jaw hit the floor. Gin was…fucking hot! Although slender, Gin was rather fit, veins could be seen in his lower abs, Rukia wondered where those veins went... His lower half was covered by a dark blue towel but Rukia wished she had X-ray vision. Rukia unconsciously licked her lips, she wanted him. And as badly as she didn't want to admit it, she would fuck Gin then and there. The raven haired girl continued about putting her dishes away, she tried to stack them on the shelf but found she was too short. Gin took slight enjoyment out of watching her stand on her tippy-toes trying to reach the top shelf. He decided to help her, Gin maneuvered behind Rukia and took the dishes from her. He leaned into her as he sat them in the cabinet. Gin had Rukia pinned from behind up against the cabinet. Rukia's libido screamed at Gin to bend her over the counter and take her hard and fast. The younger Kuchiki held her composure when Gin backed away. She was panting, not because she was trying to leap to put the dishes away, but because Gin had been so close.

"Um…Captain Ichimaru, where's your bathroom." Rukia asked her voice husky, Gin studied the young Kuchiki. Was she…aroused? Gin couldn't believe it, her body language was telling him correct. She wanted him. And he wanted her. But Gin promised himself he would have some self control.

"Down the hall to your left. And you call me Gin." Gin explained quickly, if she didn't get out the room there was no telling what might happen to Gin's kitchen table. Rukia excused herself and hurried to the bathroom.

"_That didn't just happen."_ She thought, Gin's bathroom was a cool color blue almost ocean-themed. Rukia managed to swipe her overnight bag from the closet, now she stood in the bathroom. A complete puddle of desire had collected at her heat, Rukia was almost ashamed of herself. Almost. She began to strip and turned on the shower as hot as she could stand it. One way or another, Rukia was not going to let her body run her.

Meanwhile in his bedroom, Gin was busy dressing. He had a horrible erection, he had to fight the urge to ejaculate. This was not what he had in mind when he agreed to let Rukia stay the night. This was just….God, indescribable! Gin selected a pair of loose fitting sweats hopefully they hid his arousal.

Not a chance.

The sweats where tented, but they where black in color so they managed to camouflage it a little. Just then Gin remembered something, he had forgot to give Rukia a towel.

Back in the bathroom, Rukia stood under the burning stream. The water's heat managed to relax her muscles. She was stressed beyond belief, mainly because of tonight's events. She was attracted to Gin Ichimaru. Of all the people in the Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru, The silver-haired, fox-faced, captain of squad 3. Rukia closed her eyes and leaned against the shower wall. The more she thought about Gin, the more she found herself aroused. She imagined Gin in the shower washing his body, gingerly running a washcloth over his hardened, battle-scared body. Rukia noticed some Old Spice bodywash sitting on the sink, so not only did she have a visual, she had a scent. Rukia then imagined, Gin was in the shower with her. Touching her, kissing her…

Rukia hadn't noticed her hand had traveled down her stomach and rested on her sweetness. She imagined Gin lathering in soap, that silver-hair drenched with water. He fingers traveled further down and began to stroke her sensitive core. Rukia imagined that smile, that devious smile that made he go weak. Her fingers worked faster. Rukia began to pant, the heat of the shower combined with her ministrations where causing the temperature of the room to spike. She thought about Gin's face, in all its sharp angular glory. Gin was probably beautiful during an orgasm, Rukia's fingers worked furiously. Her imagination thought to Gin's mysterious eyes, she wondered what they looked like…Rukia stroked harder she imagined this was Gin doing this to her, making her feel this good. With a strangled moan, Rukia signed Gin's names as she released.

Gin was awestruck. He had heard the whole thing! Gin had been standing there in the bathroom with fresh towels in his hands, when he was stopped by the sounds of soft moaning. He panting so loudly he could swear Rukia could hear him, she was…

Oh God.

Gin thought he was going to ruin his clothes and have to take another shower. The erotic things Rukia muttered, and then sighing his name. HIS name, GIN ICHIMARU! Not Renji Abari, not Jushiro Ukitake…Gin fucking Ichimaru! Gin doubted Rukia realized she was speaking aloud, upon hearing her wishes, Gin's mouth went dry. Who would have thought Rukia would have been such a naughty girl. Certainly not Gin. He was tempted to join her in the shower and bring every one of those delicious fantasies to life. He wanted to rip open the shower curtain and give her a high hard one. He decided against it.

"_It wouldn't be right."_ Gin's mind chided, he steeled himself and stealthily crept from the bathroom so he could take care of his…little problem.

Rukia exited the shower, feeling much better. Rukia looked to sink, and noticed something.

"_Where those towels there before?"_ She thought, then Rukia turned as white as sheet. No they weren't there before. That meant…

Oh dear Jesus.

Rukia prayed to God, Kami, Buddha, Jesus, Mary and Joseph that Gin hadn't heard what she was doing. She turned a hot shade of red. What if did hear her? And if so, what did he think? Rukia could tell him that some girls orgasm in the shower…yeah right, when their masturbating! Rukia steeled herself, so what if he heard? Everyone masturbates at some point in their life. Rukia had nothing to be embarrassed about, but then, why did she feel so ashamed? She sighed, she was going to have to face Gin sooner or later. Rukia slipped on her nightie and prepared for the worst.

Gin was in the living room, pacing. He had just heard the object of his desire masturbating, with him in mind! Gin had to control himself and just get through the night. Just one night. Gin plopped down on the couch and waited for Rukia to join him, he tried to keep his mind clear by going over Hido incantations in his head. He heard the door open to the bathroom. Gin didn't even turn to look once Rukia appeared, snapping his head to his right Gin threatened to swoon. The silver-haired captain was speechless; Rukia was wearing a thin light pink nightie that stopped just above her thighs, it was a frilly little garment of clothing that left little (if anything at all) to the imagination. Gin swallowed, this wasn't helping the situation whatsoever. Rukia sat next to Gin on the couch in silence. Gin's narrowed eyes raked over the girl.

"_Does she dress like this every night?"_ Gin thought.

"Ah…Rukia, would you like to watch TV?" Gin asked trying to find something else to hold his attention. Rukia nodded, she didn't want to speak. Gin grasped the remote and clicked on the television. The channel showed a man and a woman in the middle of intercourse…the X-rated Cinemax after dark kind of intercourse! Rukia covered her eyes; this was certainly going to give her ideas. Although she could block out the sights, she couldn't block out the sound. The woman moaning as the throes of ecstasy took over, Gin quickly tried to shut off the TV. He's hand was shaking so much, he accidently hit the volume button. The sounds of groans and skin slapping together echoed through the room. Gin managed to still his hand long enough to hit the power button.

Well that was embarrassing.

Gin sighed, this night had taken a turn for the horniest. Rukia lowered her hands and examined a flushed Gin, she noticed his pants tenting. She got an idea.

"Um…Gin…" Rukia began, Gin turned to her, "You can't leave that like that." Rukia finished referring to Gin's erecting. Gin was done playing, this was gonna happen tonight!

"Well then let's take care of it." Gin grasped Rukia by the back her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Rukia thought she was going to pass out. Gin parted her lips, his tongue circled around hers savoring the taste. The silver-haired man, pulled away panting. He waited for Rukia's reaction.

What reaction? The poor thing was sloe-eyed and couldn't think straight. The only thing she saw was Gin. She reached out for him and pulled him back into her, Gin latched on to Rukia's neck and began trailing kissing along it. Rukia arched into him and moaned aloud, good God this was wonderful feeling. An aching burn stirred up between Rukia's legs, a burn that didn't go unnoticed by Gin.

The silver-haired man hiked up Rukia's nights and slid two fingers into Rukia's heat. Rukia groaned as waves of pleasure shot up her spine. Gin stayed latched onto Rukia throat like an animal while his boney fingers twisted and curve inside her wetness.

"So tight…" Gin murmur against her skin, Rukia had clutched Gin's shoulders as he lowered her onto the couch. She want him to do more with her, she him wanted to do everything. Snapping out her hypnotic state, Rukia untied Gin's sweats and lowered them slightly.

Gin's boxers where ridiculously tented, his iron-hard cock twitched. It begged to be released in more ways than one. Using one hand, Rukia grabbed a fistful of that silver hair she loved so much, and with the other she stroked Gin's length thru his boxers.

Gin hissed at the contact, his state of arousal spike thru the roof. Gin yanked his fingers in and out of Rukia enjoying the feel of her silkiness. The sweltering heat of their passion raised the room's temperature. Rukia was burning up and Gin was on fire, hastily they both ripped off clothing tossing them over the couch. Gin removed his fingers from Rukia's hot core, she whimpered. Gin knew what she wanted; he was going to give it to her.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Gin thrust deep into her begging flesh.

"Gin…" Rukia moaned, Gin nearly fainted. She was so hot, so wanton, and just so wonderful. Rukia arched upwards swallowing more of Gin cock, he groaned and pushed deeper into her.

"Tell me what you want, Rukia." Gin panted,

"Fuck me." Rukia commanded,

Rukia swiveled her hips for emphasis, Gin hissed. He began to move hard against her, slamming Rukia's hilt. The younger Kuchiki matched his fluid thrust by pushing her hips upward. Rukia thought she had died and gone to heaven, Gin was a better lover than she imagined. He was strong, fast, and had stamina for days. Gin couldn't help but notice Rukia was better than he as well; she was wanton, erotic and seductive. Combine the two together and you have making for a very interesting night. Gin gave Rukia good hard thrust after another, it seemed liked he was getting faster and more erratic. Rukia babbled nonsense only managing to get out obscenities.

"Fuck Gin! Harder! Fuck me harder!" She cried, Gin bit his bottom lip so hard he broke the skin. Rukia was beautiful, just fucking beautiful. Gin rocked his body into Rukia with such a force Rukia began bouncing off the couch cushions. Her head was resting against the armrest; Rukia couldn't arch any further his she tried. Gin placed his hands on either side of Rukia's head for better balance, gripping the armrest Gin continued his assault on Rukia's delectable little body.

Then it happened.

"Gin, I'm gonna cum! Don't stop! Don't stop" Rukia chanted, Gin couldn't form words if tried, he could groan in acknowledgment. He wanted to feel Rukia's release.

And feel he did.

Rukia's body stiffened and prepared for a final shattering release. Rukia's delicate core clenched down on Gin's cock squeezing the life out it.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Gin muttered as he felt his climax approaching, he thundered into Rukia wanting to come with her.

Rukia couldn't hold back anymore, her body responded with a frenzied explosion of exquisite sensation. A hot wetness drowned Gin's cock as he put in the final few thrust.

"Gods dammit!" Gin swore spilling his warm seed into Rukia. He panted and looked down at the flushed Kuchiki. She was the most beautiful, gorgeous, pretty creature he had ever laid eyes on! Gin placed a soft kiss to Rukia's lips, he rolled to one side and spooned he sleepy-eyed girl. Before they knew it, they where both snoring.

Byakuya hurried back to the Soul Society. He was sick with worry with how Rukia was doing, she hoped she was alight. He had urged his men to finish up with the mission so he could get home and check on his sister. Upon arriving back, Byakuya practically sprinted to Gin house. Upon arrival he knocked like a madman.

Gin answered the frantic knocks, he wasn't surprised to see Byakuya.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki." Gin said cheerfully, Byakuya arched an eyebrow…Gin seemed a too happy.

"Where's Rukia." Byakuya demanded, Gin opened the door enough to let Byakuya see Rukia sitting cross-legged on the floor and reading peacefully.

So Rukia was fine. But Byakuya couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. He gave Rukia the third degree upon returning to Kuchiki manor. Once he realized he wasn't going to get any information of the raven-haired girl, he began to ask about Gin

"He was nice, Nii-sama. Can I stay with him next time you leave?"

**Lemony:** Well that was just lovely.

**Wicked:** Lovely? That was EROTIC!

**Awesome:** agreed. REVIEW!


End file.
